


Everything beyonded.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Inspired by 和煦的糖果风 from Candy_Wind





	1. The smell of candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 和煦的糖果风 from Candy_Wind

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Can't believe it's still not that late right now,since you've just done some adults' stuff with Tyler.Almost everything is done,bathing with him,giving him some cuddles and kisses...You took a sip from the red bull and went o thinking,now he's relaxed and smiling at you.Maybe it's time to do something romantic,you laughed at that thought as you walked closer to him.  
"Hey Ty."Said you sat on the bed,"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah of course I'm good."After you leaned closer,he smiled and blushed a bit.  
"Today is a nice day."You put your hand on one of his shoulders,"Wanna go to the roof so that we can talk and see the stars?"  
"Heck yeah."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
When you went out,you realized it's autumn already.So you took your coat with you and went t the roof,Tyler is curling himself into a ball because of the coldness.You hissed at that scenery,then you decide to hold him tight,give him that coat as well.Said a "thank you" quietly,he puts his head on your left shoulder.Those little bright things are shining perfectly in the sky,which is painted with the deepest black.As a gust of wind blows by,the smell of shampoo in his hair appears as well.Hmm it smells like _him_...like _candy_. _Yeah it smelled like candy_ ,it was really sweet and colorful.Stars are like candy,that smell was like candy, _Tyler is like candy_.  
The steady and calmed breathe interrupt your thoughts,you know that means Tyler is sleeping.  
_God_ , _it's so hard not to take a bite from the candy_.  
So you leaned down,and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————


	2. Don't leave me alone.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Sundays always don't mean anything good,you thought to yourself as sat up from the bed.Indeed,people can have a nice rest or hang out on days like this.But you are not one of them,'cause you feel bad for that terrible nightmare you had yesterday.The buzzing sound still makes your head heavy and hurt,everything seems so fake,including _yourself_.To make matters worse,those sceneries start to flash back now.God it was thundering and then you're on the street alone and _Josh was not there_ ,he promised that he would never ever leave you.However,he not only did that in your dream,but also dose that _today_.Yeah,it's early in the morning and _he's not by your side like he said_.Bad thoughts are here again,they took this opportunity and begin to take over your mind.All of a sudden,the warmth which belongs to him wrapped you tightly after you curled yourself into a ball.He wipes off those tears while you lean closer,then both of you melt into a kiss.Now of course those sad things are gone with the sunlight,'cause he is here,holding you in his arms.  
"Don't leave me alone."It feels like you're begging him, but that doesn't matter,all you want to do now is stay with him.  
"I won't 'cause I love you."Said Josh kissed you softly,then he starts to comfort you talking and messaging to you.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[-End-]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yawns*


End file.
